


Losing Control

by kozumeshouyou



Series: KenHina Collection [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little Kuroo I guess..., Blow Jobs, First Times, Hand Jobs, I think I really enjoy when characters trip..., M/M, smut this is smut but with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma paused, taking in a breath. “I want to kiss you.”</p><p>There was a pause, an achingly long pause that made Kenma practically shrink into himself and he glanced away from the boy currently pinned beneath him. He wanted to get up and run away, but then Kenma heard Shouyou take in a shaky breath and he froze, knowing that he was about to talk. Half dreading and half hopeful he waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing anything sexual but I tried...

_You should stay over._

Kenma hadn’t been expecting to tell Shouyou that. Frankly he’d surprised himself when he realized that his fingers had already typed out and sent that message after learning that Shouyou was coming to Tokyo tomorrow to watch a professional volleyball match. But he had sent it and a few seconds later his phone vibrated in his hand, causing his heart to stutter and Kenma let out a relieved breath at Shouyou’s happy ‘yes’ in response, glad that nothing had changed. Though Kenma wasn’t particularly sure if he wanted things to stay the way they were. 

By this point in time Kenma had confirmed that the interest he had for the Karasuno player wasn’t only as an opponent or friend. After Kuroo had pointed out Kenma’s interest in Shouyou’s matches at their last training camp, though Kenma had firmly denied it to Kuroo, he began to notice that he wasn’t only interested in matches. His eyes seemed to follow Shouyou wherever he went and when Kenma caught himself admiring Shouyou’s pale back one hot day, wishing that he could run his hands down the contours of his spine and map all of the blemishes on his skin, Kenma had realized that his interest in Shouyou was definitely not friendship. Not even close.

.

By the end of school the next day Kenma knew that he’d been acting more introverted than usual, the questioning looks that Kuroo and the rest of the team kept throwing at him throughout practice were a clear indicator that they’d noticed as well. 

After everyone had changed and begun to head home Kenma and Kuroo were left walking together out of the school grounds as was their usual routine.

“So what’s up with you today?” Kuroo broke the silence as Kenma expected he would.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he finally voiced the thought that had been plaguing him for most of the day, Kenma guessed that Kuroo had most likely already picked up on his feelings for Shouyou. Kuroo always said that Kenma was a good observer of people but he was the same.

“Shouyou’s coming over in a bit.” 

“Oh~” Raised eyebrows and a slight smirk were present on Kuroo’s face when Kenma glanced at him and that was all he needed to see to know that Kuroo knew. “And what is he coming over for exactly?”

“He’s in Tokyo watching a match today and I invited him to stay over.”

“Hmm…” Kuroo hummed, seeming to enjoy Kenma’s reluctance to talk about the subject. “That wasn’t really what I meant when I asked what he was coming over for~”

He didn’t comment, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to say anything remotely coherent back to that, and Kenma was glad that the sun had set a while ago so that Kuroo couldn’t seen the blush that had most likely become prominent judging from how hot his face felt. 

Kuroo laughed slightly, causing Kenma to tense. 

“Seriously though.” Kuroo said, breaking the silence once again. “You’ve liked him for a while now right?”

“…Yeah.”

“Are you gonna be able to hold back?” 

Kenma blinked up at him scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

Kuroo’s mouth practically fell open. “What the hell is that look for? Isn’t that what you’ve been worried about all day?”

“What do you mean?” Kenma asked, cocking his head to the side. “Why wouldn’t I be able to hold back?”

Kuroo’s expression seemed to match Kenma’s own confused one at this point. “He’s the guy you like Kenma.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re going to be spending the night in the same room with the guy you like and you think you won’t have trouble holding back? Frankly since it’s that shorty you should be even more worried seeing as he’s oblivious to absolutely everything! He’ll probably end up doing something to tempt you and he won’t even realize it.”

.

Kenma had only been home five minutes before the doorbell rang, shocking him out of his thoughts that had strayed back to what Kuroo had said. He knew it was Shouyou because he’d received a text a few minutes earlier stating that he was on his way over and Kenma paused, hand raised, in front of the door knowing that he couldn’t back out of this now even though he very much wished he could. Wished he’d never made the suggestion in the first place. 

But he did so he opened the door.

.

Shouyou was practically bouncing on Kenma’s bed as he relayed all of the high points of the match he watched today, though Kenma was much too distracted by the image of Shouyou on his bed. Sure, he’d imagined Shouyou being here but that only happened late at night and the heat under his blanket would become stifling from quick panting breaths as he’d bring himself to climax imagining that it was the orange haired spiker, and not his hand, that was between his legs mouth hot and tight around him as he’d thrust upward hitting the back of his throat. He’d apologize to Shouyou, knowing that it was probably uncomfortable, but he wouldn’t stop and he’d climax, shooting his seed into Shouyou’s mouth.

“Kenma?” Shouyou was suddenly much too close for comfort having gotten off of the bed at some point, leaning towards him with a questioning gaze in his eyes. Kenma could feel heat seeping up his neck as he realized what he’d been thinking and he was very grateful that Shouyou couldn’t read minds because if he could he definitely wouldn’t be standing this close. 

He really shouldn’t be standing this close, Kenma thinks. 

He realized that Kuroo had definitely been right in saying Shouyou would end up tempting him without him even realizing. But why would he even be thinking things like that, they were just friends, and both guys, Shouyou wouldn’t think that he’d do anything to tempt Kenma.

At that bitter thought Kenma paled, blush forced down as he glanced away from Shouyou. 

“Kenma?” The question came softer this time and Shouyou sounded worried which told Kenma that if Shouyou noticed something was wrong with him then he must be acting extremely weird so he forced himself to look back at him and force a smile. Though he was sure it looked more like a grimace it seemed to ease Shouyou’s worry because he smiled back.

“So what do you want to do?” Shouyou questioned, flopping back onto Kenma’s bed and Kenma quickly forced the image of himself climbing on top of Shouyou out of his mind. “Or are you tired? I’m not particularly tired, but I don’t mind if you want to go to sleep!”

Kenma didn’t get the chance to answer his question due to the interruption of Shouyou groaning loudly. “Auuughhh! I really wish I could play right now! Seeing that match really pumped me up.”

“It’s night Shouyou, you’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

The pout that was directed in his direction had Kenma’s breath catching in his throat and he had to swallow hard. Oh god, did he do those things on purpose?

Kenma ignored the voice in his head telling him to pounce on Shouyou he decided that he very much needed someone else here and glanced around for his phone to text Kuroo and ask him to come over. At this point he’d beg if it was necessary. 

Kenma had to physically stop himself from groaning out loud when he realized his phone was lying next to Shouyou on his bed. Of course, just when he’d realize that he very much couldn’t control himself around Shouyou he had to get closer to him. Trying to pluck up the courage to step closer Kenma barely registered the small vibration until his phone was in Shouyou’s hands.

“Kuroo texted you.” Shouyou said, glancing at the screen. Kenma didn’t think that he’d ever felt his heart stop until that moment and he found himself rushing towards Shouyou determined to get the phone out of his hands knowing perfectly well that Kuroo probably mentioned something about their earlier conversation and that wasn’t the way he wanted Shouyou to learn of his feelings.

Of course things never seem to go the way Kenma hopes they will. In this situation he had wanted to remove the phone from Shouyou’s hands, quickly send Kuroo a text to come over, and make it through the night without jumping Shouyou. 

Instead he trips. Not seeing Shouyou’s bag which he’d dumped earlier near the end of Kenma’s bed when he’d first arrived Kenma stumbled over it landing on top of Shouyou. 

Shouyou grunted at the sudden weight and Kenma quickly pushed himself up, forgetting their position and only worrying about how he’d probably crushed Shouyou and he’s about to apologize when he realizes precisely where he is.

Shouyou’s eyes, which had closed from the impact open once again and Kenma freezes.

He’s blushing, Kenma realizes, and that thought gives him hope because there are reasons people blush. They blush when they’re embarrassed, when they’re angry, and like Kenma knows from experience they blush when their thoughts stray to imaginary situations. Oh god, he wants the reason to be that and the only reason he’s able to utter his next sentence is based off that tiny sliver of hope.

“I like you Shouyou.” Kenma paused, taking in a breath. “I want to kiss you.”

There was a pause, an achingly long pause that made Kenma practically shrink into himself and he glanced away from the boy currently pinned beneath him. He wanted to get up and run away, but then Kenma heard Shouyou take in a shaky breath and he froze, knowing that he was about to talk. Half dreading and half hopeful he waited.

“Then you should. I won’t stop you.”

Kenma is wide eyed, wondering if that had been his imagination but he knows it isn’t as his eyes land beneath him on a blushing Shouyou who is staring at him. 

He’s not looking away. 

He wants it too. 

Kenma lets out the breath he had been holding and he leans down slowly, hoping that Shouyou won’t change his mind and he smiles knowing that Shouyou won’t when his eyes flutter shut and their breaths are mingling making Kenma hope that his breath didn’t smell but not really caring. Not enough to stop.

Then he closes the distance and their lips are touching. There aren’t any fireworks, just Shouyou’s soft lips against his own but that’s amazing enough without the fireworks. 

Kenma doesn’t think he’d be able to handle it if there were fireworks.

It’s just a soft peck, brief and Kenma want more but he pulls away anyway knowing that he should control himself. That thought is completely wiped from his mind when Shouyou opens his eyes showing dilated pupils of pure want and Kenma is suddenly crushing his lips to Shouyou’s with bruising, inexperienced force, and Shouyou responds in kind kissing him back.

When he realizes he want more, needs more, Kenma bites down on Shouyou’s lips storing his moan in the back of his mind for later and then he’s inside and exploring as much as he can. Tasting Shouyou for the first time and it more amazing then he had ever expected. Shouyou’s hesitant tongue slides against his own and he groans at the sensation but he needs to breathe so he breaks the kiss and Shouyou’s panting breaths and flushed face seem to cause something inside of Kenma to snap. His lips latch onto Shouyou’s color bone, sucking for a while, hoping to leave a mark, before he drags his teeth along the protruding bone eliciting a shiver from the boy beneath him before he continues his exploration up his neck kissing and sucking as he goes. Shouyou shifts beneath him letting out a shaky breath and then there are hands under his shirt stroking the skin of his abdomen and a moan vibrates up his throat at the silky feel of Shouyou’s fingers touching him.

“Shouyou.” Kenma groans out, leaning his head against the mattress next to Shouyou’s ear. “You should stop doing that otherwise I’m really going to lose control.”

His hands pause and Kenma really regrets saying anything but knows that it needed to be said. Shouyou’s hands leave his body but he’s unable to mourn for the absence for long as his head is pushed gently up and then he’s staring at a squirming Shouyou removing his own thin t-shirt that had been covering his torso. 

Before Kenma can say anything in response Shouyou’s grabbing hold of the side of his face forcing his eyes upward from where they’d been fixated on the expanse of pale skin that Kenma so desperately wanted to touch. Shouyou smirked slightly and Kenma couldn’t help but blush at being caught staring but the smirk quickly falls from his face and Shouyou is suddenly serious, something that Kenma had rarely seen and it made his heart pound.

“I like you Kenma, so I don’t mind if you lose control.” Shouyou’s suddenly bright red and Kenma’s positive that his heart had stopped at Shouyou’s confession. “I-I want you too.”

That’s all it takes and Kenma’s touching Shouyou everywhere, running his hand across Shouyou’s abdomen he makes his way upwards to his pink bud and pinches watching Shouyou’s face as he exclaimed in surprise and when Kenma’s mouth closed around one while his hands played with the other Shouyou’s back arched and Kenma wanted nothing more than to spend more time there until Shouyou suddenly pushed himself against Kenma’s leg and he could feel Shouyou’s arousal causing his body to send blood straight to his groin. Groaning he stopped his ministrations, quickly ripping off his own shirt before starting on his pants. Shouyou reached for his own pants button but Kenma quickly batted his hand away undoing the button himself before slipping both pants and underwear down and off staring at the hardened member in front of him he lightly brushed the tips of his fingers up the length of Shouyou’s arousal and then Shouyou’s suddenly on his knees kissing Kenma fiercely and the Nekoma setter attempts to remove the rest of his own clothes without breaking away.

Clothes finally gone Kenma hauled Shouyou into his lap going light headed at the sensation of their arousals brushing against each other. Kenma knows he’s not going to last long and judging from the groan that had ripped its way out of Shouyou he wouldn’t be lasting either. He brushed his lips against Shouyou’s and Kenma grabbed both of them in his hand beginning to pump slowly. Shouyou’s head fell onto Kenma’s shoulder and he could feel his hot panting breaths hit his neck causing a shiver to run down his spine and he closed his eyes moving his hand faster loving the feel of Shouyou’s length, hot and incredibly hard, against his own the sensation making his own breath come out in hard gasps. Kenma could tell Shouyou was close and it only took him a few more hard pumps, and a slight brush at his slit that had been oozing precum, before Shouyou came hard into Kenma’s hand mouth clamping down on Kenma’s neck as he road out his orgasm.

After a few moments Shouyou released his neck licking it slightly eliciting another shiver from the setter before Shouyou focused his attention on Kenma. Before Kenma could even realize what was happening Shouyou had moved off of his lap and was bent down in front of Kenma. His warm breath against Kenma’s arousal made him groan at the sensation. 

This was so much better than he had ever imagined and Shouyou hadn’t even done anything yet. Kenma felt Shouyou’s tongue at the base of his length and then he was gliding all the way up and tentatively flicking his tongue across the tip earning a groan from Kenma who fisted the sheets of his bed head tilting back biting his lip as Shouyou wrapped his mouth around the tip and slowly sank down. 

Yes this was definitely better than he’d imagined.

Kenma had to restrain himself from thrusting upwards as Shouyou started to bob up and down slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip before sinking back down and repeating the process. Kenma’s breathing was erratic and he saw white when he came, Shouyou swallowing barely registered as he came down from his orgasm. Exhausted Kenma pulled Shouyou up kissing him, not even minding the taste of himself on Shouyou’s lips.

“We should get cleaned up.” Shouyou said, glancing down at himself and Kenma laughed, nodding his head in agreement and pointing Shouyou in the direction of his bathroom. Once he was gone, door left slightly ajar and inviting Kenma picked up his phone which had landed on the floor at some point in time and read the message from Kuroo that had started everything.

He couldn’t help but laugh as he threw the phone onto the messy sheets of his bed and made his way to the bathroom where he could hear the shower running already.

_So~ did you jump him yet??_

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
